The real monster Teiko
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Et si Aomine n'était pas le monstre de Teiko ? Et si c'était un autre joueur de la génération des miracles ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Qule dommage ! J'aurais tellement voulue qu'ils m'appartiennent. Tout du moins certains.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme d'habitude cette histoire sera du Yaoi pour pas changer. Seulement, le caractère d'un des personnages risque de changer quelque peu. Ah, oui, pour certain one-shot la structure du texte sera parfois différente. Voilà.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**The real monster Teiko.**

Ah...

Je suis en retard.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau.

Le problème c'est que, malgré que je sois leur coach, Seijuro va vouloir me découper en morceaux avec sa paire de ciseaux.

Il va encore falloir que je cours.

C'est fatiguant.

Il va falloir que je me mettes à arriver à l'heure pour éviter toute cette fatigue.

C'est ennuyeux.

De toute façon, il faudra bien que je cours après l'entraînement si je veux avoir une chance d'échapper aux professeurs.

C'est qu'ils redoublent d'ardeurs en ce moment.

Je me demandes bien pourquoi.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas à cause de l'absence de ma magnifique présence qu'ils me courent après.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Je soupire lorsque je passe l'entrée du collège.

Je trouve que le chemin était beaucoup trop court.

En plus, je suis fatigué.

J'ai pas eu mes douze heures de sommeil.

Je sens que cette fois, je vais pas réussir à échapper à Seijuro.

Quelle plaie !

Si ça se trouve, aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour sur terre.

Ah, non.

Moi _qui_ voulait voir les **ses** progrès.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

- Tu es en retard Mitsuki.

**OoooOoooOooOoooOoooO**

Je sursautes.

Depuis quand, je suis arrivé à l'intérieur du gymnase ?!

Il se passe des trucs bizarre dans ce collège.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

_Tiens. C'est quoi ça ?_

Quoi donc ?

_Tu ne sens pas une aura meurtrière ?_

Une aura meurtrière ? Ah ! J'ai oublié que Seijuro était là avec sa paire de ciseaux à la main.

_Cours imbécile !_

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_  
_

- Ah ! Seijuro ! Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- T'es encore en retard.

- Oui, euh, c'est parce que, euh, j'ai travaillé toute le nuit pour préparer vos entraînement et euh... Ahahah Finis-je en riant.

- Mitsuki-kun va se faire tuer.

- Tetsuya ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Lui dis-je.

- Et pourtant il a raison, dit Ryota.

- N'est pas toi qui avait dit que tu arriverais à l'heure maintenant ? R'enchérie Daiki.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Quelle bande de sans cœur !

Ils pourraient m'aider au lieu de m'envoyer à l'abattoir !

Pou-Pourquoi l'aura meurtrière d'Akashi grandit ?

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

- Mi-tsu-ki !

- Ahhh !

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Au secours !

Et voilà que je me mets à courir !

C'est chiant !

Mais c'est qu'il court vite en plus !

Pourquoi les gens pensent-ils que c'est Aomine le monstre de Teiko ?

C'est pas lui !

Le véritable monstre et celui qui vient de me faire trébucher !

Kuroko.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Kuroko.

Je l'admire beaucoup.

La génération des miracles l'a reconnu comme étant le plus fort joueur de cette équipe.

Pourtant personne d'autre n'est au courant.

Cet adolescent à un corps d'ange et un pouvoir de démon qui sommeil en lui.

Il est plus puissant que Daiki.

Plus perfide qu'Akashi.

Il est la génération des miracles à lui tout seul.

Il a la génération des miracles à ses pieds.

Pourtant il n'utilise pas son pouvoir qu'il exerce sur eux.

Non.

Il se contente d'être l'ombre d'Aomine.

De sortir avec Kise.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Je sors de ma contemplation en sentant Seijuro se mettre à califourchon sur moi, les ciseaux toujours présents dans sa main, alors qu'avec son autre main, il attrape la cravate de l'uniforme et me tire vers lui pour m'embrasser.

C'est agréable.

Je voudrai tellement qu'on reste tous ensemble.

Qu'on reste au collège.

Mais pour le moment on y est pas encore.

Si ça se trouve, la génération des miracles restera souder même si elle est séparé par les lycées.

* * *

Voilà. Alors, je sais que c'est pas terrible car je n'ai pas pour habitude d'utiliser un point de vue intérieur. Mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même. Bye !


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Qule dommage ! J'aurais tellement voulue qu'ils m'appartiennent. Tout du moins certains.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme d'habitude cette histoire sera du Yaoi pour pas changer. Seulement, le caractère d'un des personnages risque de changer quelque peu. Ah, oui, pour certain one-shot la structure du texte sera parfois différente. Voilà.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**The real monster Teiko.**

Ah ...

I'm late.

Finally, it is not as if it was new.

The problem is that although I am a coach, Seijuro will want to cut me to pieces with his scissors.

It will still be necessary that I run.

It's tiring.

It will be necessary that I Mettes to arrive on time to avoid this fatigue.

It's boring.

Anyway, I'll have it running after training if I want to have a chance to escape teachers.

This is redouble their zeal the moment.

I ask me why.

What is certain is that this is not due to the absence of my magnificent presence they chase me.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

I sigh when I pass the entrance to the college.

I find that the road was too short.

In addition, I'm tired.

I have not had my twelve hours of sleep.

I feel that this time I will not succeed in escaping Seijuro.

What a pain!

If it is, today is my last day on earth.

Oh, no.

I wanted to see his progress.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

- You're late Mitsuki.

**OoooOoooOooOoooOoooO**

I sursautes.

Since when I got to the gym?!

There's weird stuff in this college.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Want. What is this?_

What?

_You do not feel an aura deadly?_

Murderous aura? Ah! I forgot Seijuro was there with his scissors in hand.

_During fool!_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Ah! Seijuro! I said in a trembling voice.

- You're late again.

- Yes, uh, it's because, uh, I worked all night to prepare your drive and uh ... Finite ahahah I laughed.

- Mitsuki-kun will be killed.

- Tetsuya! Do not say that kind of thing! I told him.

- And yet he was right, said Ryota.

- Do not you who said you would arrive on time now? R'enchérie Daiki.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

What a bunch of no heart!

They could help me instead of sending me to the slaughter!

Pou Why will grow murderous Akashi?

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Mi-tsu-ki!

- Ahhh!

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Help!

And now I get to run!

It's boring!

But that he runs fast too!

Why do people think that it is Aomine monster Teiko?

It's not him!

The real monster and one that has me tripping!

Kuroko.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kuroko.

I admire a lot.

The generation of miracles acknowledged as the greatest player of this team.

But nobody else knows.

This teen with a body of an angel and a demon who can sleep in it.

It is more powerful than Daiki.

Qu'Akashi more treacherous.

It is the generation of miracles alone.

He generation of miracles at his feet.

Yet he does not use his power he exercises over them.

No.

He merely be the shadow of Aomine.

Out with Kise.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

I leave my contemplation feeling Seijuro get astride me, scissors always present in his hand, while with his other hand, he grabs the tie uniform and pulls me toward him to kiss me.

This is nice.

I want so we stay together.

We stay in college.

But for the moment there is not yet.

If it is, the generation of miracles will weld even if it is separated by the schools.

* * *

That's it. So I know it's not terrible because I do not usually use an internal point of view. But I hope you will be more anyway. Bye!


End file.
